plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Witch Hazel
Witch Hazel (tạm dịch: Phỉ Phù Thủy) là một cây cao cấp gắn với sự kiện Lawn of Doom 2016 và được giới thiệu trong bản cập nhật 5.4. Khi được trồng, nó sẽ biến một zombie cùng hàng hoặc hàng bên cạnh thành Puff-shroom. Nó sẽ ưu tiên nhắm vào Wizard Zombie. Sau khi khả năng của nó được kích hoạt, nó sẽ cần 18 giây để hồi phục khả năng. Nguồn gốc Witch Hazel được xây dựng dựa trên cây phỉ. Tên của nó là sự kết hợp giữa "witch-hazel", tên của cây phỉ trong tiếng anh và "witch" (phù thủy), dựa trên khả năng của nó. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 200 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Witch Hazel uses magical sorcery to transform zombies into Puff-shrooms. Special: prefers to target Wizard Zombies Witch Hazel paused, unsure how to proceed. Then all at once, she knew: Use magic, like, ALL THE TIME! |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 200 SỨC KHỎE: Bình thường KHÔI PHỤC: Nhanh Phỉ Phù Thủy sử dụng ma thuật huyền bí để biến zombie thành Puff-shroom. Đặc biệt: ưu tiên nhắm vào Wizard Zombie Phỉ Phù Thủy dừng lại, không biến làm thế nào để tiếp tục. Và, cùng một lúc, cô nấy đã biết: Dùng ma thuật, phải, LUÔN LUÔN! Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Witch Hazel sẽ biến zombie gần nhất trong phạm vi tấn công của nó thành Toadstool. Nếu trong phạm vi của nó có Wizard Zombie, nó sẽ tập trung tấn công chúng trước. Chiến thuật Witch Hazel là một cây rất thú vị. Khả năng biến zombie thành Puff-shroom của nó có vẻ không mấy hiệu quả vào lúc đầu, nhưng sẽ rất hiệu quả nếu được sử dụng một cách khôn khéo. Những cây Puff-shroom được tạo ra có thể dùng để cản trở zombie trong một thời gian ngắn, và một khả năng quan trọng của nó là ưu tiên tấn công Wizard Zombie và Octo Zombie. Một điều cần chú ý là Witch Hazel sẽ không biến Gargantuar thành Puff-shroom, mà thay vào đó sẽ cần 3 lần tấn công để hạ gục một Gargantuar, và sẽ không có Puff-shroom xuất hiện sau khi Gargantuar bị nó tiêu diệt. Witch Hazel sẽ khó lòng đối đầu với một nhóm zombie lớn, do đó những cây có tầm ảnh hưởng rộng như Melon-pult và Phat Beet sẽ rất cần thiết để hỗ trợ nó. Thêm vào đó, Witch Hazel có tốc độ khôi phục chậm, nên người chơi có thể cần mang theo Imitater. Một điều cần chú ý là Witch Hazel sẽ không biến đổi những zombie trên mặt nước ở Pirate Seas và Big Wave Beach, mà sẽ lập tức tiêu diệt chúng. Trong thế giới Dark Ages, Witch Hazel có thể trở thành một cây hiệu quả để chống lại Wizard Zombie, bởi nó sẽ tập trung tấn công chúng hơn so với các zombie khác. Cần lưu ý là khi có số lượng lớn Wizard Zombies xuất hiện, Witch Hazel có thể sẽ không đủ để ngăn chặn toàn bộ chúng. Trong Endless Zones, Witch Hazel không phải là lựa chọn hiệu quả bởi khả năng của nó khó lòng chống lại một đám đông zombie. Mặc dù nó thể dùng để tiêu diệt các zombie nhỏ lẻ lúc đầu màn, nó sẽ nhanh chóng trở nên không hiệu quả khi số lượng zombie lớn xuất hiện. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Nếu Puff-shroom đã được tăng sức mạnh trong Zen Garden thì khi Witch Hazel biến một zombie thành Puff-shroom, cây Puff-shroom đó sẽ tri triển hiệu ứng Plant Food. **Điều này cũng xảy ra với Toadstool. *Hiệu ứng Plant Food biến zombie thành Toadstool có thể là lấy cảm hứng từ cách những mụ phù biến các nhân vật thành cóc và ếch trong những câu chuyện cổ tích của trẻ em. *Nó là cây duy nhất trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 ưu tiên nhắm vào một loại zombie cụ thể, và là một trong hai cây duy nhất trong tất cả các toàn sê-ri. **Cây còn lại là Carrot Missile (trong Plants vs. Zombies Online), nó nhắm vào Archer Zombie. **Cattail và Homing Thistle có thể gây tranh cãi, vì Cattail sẽ ưu tiên tấn công Balloon Zombie gần nhà người chơi nhất, nhưng cả hai sẽ tập trung tấn công zombie gần nhà người chơi nhất trong mọi tình huống khác. *Trong Zen Garden, Witch Hazel được thể hiện là không có mắt, kể cả dưới cái mũ của nó. **Điều đó có nghĩa là nó là cây thứ 2 trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 không có mắt, cây thứ nhất là Chomper. ***Trùng hợp là, cả 2 đều là cây cao cấp *Thông tin Almanac của nó tái sử dụng nội dung từ thông tin Almanac của Bloomerang. *Nó là cây cao cấp thứ 2 có khả năng tạo ra một cây cao cấp khác (Toadstool). Cây thứ nhất là Escape Root - có cơ hội tạo ra Grapeshot. *Nó là cây thứ 3 gắn với sự kiện Lawn of Doom. Cây thứ nhất là Ghost Pepper, và cây thứ 2 là Jack O' Lantern. *Nó là cây thứ 2 có khả năng biến zombie thành một cây trồng. Cây thứ nhất là Spore-shroom. *Theo lời nhà phát triển trong một đoạn Live từ PopCap, nó là kẻ thù truyền kiếp của Wizard Zombie. Xem thêm *Wizard Zombie *Puff-shroom *Toadstool Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây phát nổ Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng